


Waves

by facethestrange



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Arya takes Brienne on one of her voyages. They face a sea storm.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).




End file.
